


Dancing With Devils

by FikixBear



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, Demons, F/M, Reverse Harem, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FikixBear/pseuds/FikixBear
Summary: When four incubi enter Raven Roth's life, her entire world is changed. She goes from being a normal woman with a normal job and normal relationships to the center of a polyamorous relationship with four sexy men who can't seem to get enough of her. Take a peek into the life of Raven and her harem of sexy demons. Tumblr Secret Santa gift for the lovely, Xaphrin.





	1. Teaser

"She's such a strong soul for a woman who shares a name with such a little bird." Jason snapped his fingers rhythmically, watching a flame ignite over his thumb, then vanish, and repeating the process as he tried to act as if he wasn't already craving seeing the woman again.

"Names can be deceiving, you know." Garth smirked, waiting until Jason least expected it before flicking his fingers in the other man's direction. A small stream of water sprayed from his fingertips and extinguished the flame with a soft hiss.

Roy smirked as he watched the other men interact. "He's right." The copper haired man paused for a moment, as he focused on the apple in his hand. He ran the pad of his thumb over a bruised patch on the fruit, watching as it repaired itself under his touch. Satisfied, he took a bite, not bothering to wipe the juice from his lips before continuing. "Not many would assume incubi could share names with the common man, and yet, here we are."

Dick cleared his throat, the sound amplified as he mentally manipulated the air currents around him. He was typically the demon who kept the others in line, almost like the leader of the group, though none of the men always played by his rules. Once he had everyone's attention, he ran his fingers through his hair and cocked his head to the side. "We could share her..."

And so, they did.


	2. Chapter One: Spring

Springtime brought a warmth to the air and life to the earth. It brought beauty to what was previously a dull, dead atmosphere, and Raven Roth couldn’t help but want to be outside. While she enjoyed reading in front of a roaring fire with a hot cup of tea, being able to walk around outside without needing to be bundled up was a nice change. The walk to the park had been peaceful, even with the birds singing and the chattering of other people wandering around like herself. The openness of the outdoors was a nice break from a chaotic day at work. She really did love her job, but the teashop was nearly always busy, and so it got overwhelming towards the end of her shift. Out here, she could relax and just enjoy her surroundings.

Or not.

The day was nice with a gentle breeze. A breeze that wasn’t nearly strong enough to make her skirt fly up around her waist, exposing her white panties to the view of others around her for a brief moment until she used her hands to flatten the fabric against her thighs. A quick glance around revealed no one looking her way. Regardless, her cheeks heated and she frowned.

“Dick!” She glanced around for the man she knew was responsible. 

Richard Grayson was an incubus. While she’d known about the demons before meeting him, she learned that a select few had abilities that weren’t documented in the books she’d read. His ability was air manipulation. He could change air currents to suit his needs, including to allow him to glide gracefully as he moved. She’d learned he enjoyed gymnastics. Specifically, he liked to show off his skills to the public when it suited him, as well as allowing for some interesting positions in the bedroom.

He wasn’t the only incubus in her life. Somehow, she’d caught the attention of four demons total. Each of them were different in personality, ability, and skill sets. They’d easily made their way into her life soon after entering it. She found she enjoyed their company and affection. Before meeting them, her routine consisted of sleep, meals, work, personal time, and then sleep again before the process repeated. Now her life was much more interesting. She went out on dates, had people to talk to about her day, and her sex life was significantly more exciting. The boys brought out the best in her, while she seemed to bring out the worst behavior in them.

A deep chuckle was heard above her. She looked up into the tree she was standing under and found a wicked smirk on a handsome man looking back. Clearly he found his own antics amusing. Under normal circumstances, she’d be mortified that something like this happened to her. However, this wasn’t nature being cruel to her. This was one of her boyfriends having fun, and she found she couldn’t stay irritated for long. Not that he needed to know that.

She scowled at him as he dropped down beside her. His movements were graceful thanks to both his agility and the wind making his descent smooth. He moved beside her and slid his arm around her waist. His fingers curled around her hip while his palm rested on her ass. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck while he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent before nipping at her jaw. The soft gasp she made only seemed to fuel his confidence. She felt a soft pat on her rear before he urged her to start walking.

By now, the color in Raven’s cheeks was fading, though a soft pink lingered. Her skin was fair, so the evidence of how flustered she been remained obvious, and she was sure he loved it. A hand reached up to push her hair out of her eyes and tuck it behind her ear. The movement allowed her a moment to think about something other than how his index finger slipped under the hem of her sweater and gently caressed her skin.

“If you wanted to see my underwear, you could’ve just asked.” The realization of how bold she’d become crossed her mind. Things had certainly changed since she’s gotten involved with her harem of demons.

Dick’s middle finger slid up and joined his index as they hooked into her skirt’s waist band. He tugged, then released, letting the elastic snap gently against her skin. He watched for her to react, and found himself disappointed when she simply continued walking. Clearly she was still a little annoyed by his trick.

“I’m so sorry, Raven.” His fingers slid up more, all four disappearing under the layer of cotton protecting her skin from the slight chill of the breeze. Even if it was in a demon’s nature to feel remorse, which she knew it wasn’t, she knew him well enough to know he didn’t have an ounce of regret for what he’d done. “You know I would never intentionally ruffle your pretty little feathers, but if I asked you to give me a little peek, would you do it?”

Raven’s cheeks flushed again. She knew he knew the answer to her question. He was teasing her. While she’d never been one to have trouble finding words to say, these men challenged her in ways she wasn’t used to. It was very hard to think of a clever response when his fingers were stroking her soft skin in ways that she was used to feeling on more intimate parts of her body. The thought wasn’t helping ease the burn he was igniting in her being. A part of her wanted to grab his hand and drag him back to her apartment to really feel what his fingers could do, but she wasn’t sure if she was willing to let him know how easily he got under her skin in the very best way.

“No, I wouldn’t.” She didn’t have to glance over to know that he had a smug little smirk on his face. “Not in the park, at least.” She glanced over at him to gauge his expression, and it pleased her to see she had his full attention. She faced forward again and glanced around. “If you’d asked me, say, in that alley?” Her hand lifted to point out the shadowed gap between two buildings a little ways in front of them. She stopped walking suddenly. She could feel him stumble slightly, clearly distracted by imagining what they could do in that alley. Good. Considering how easily her boyfriends could get her going, it was always satisfying to give it right back to them.

Her extended arm reached for his chin, and she turned his head to face hers. Bright blue eyes met her darker hued ones. For once, it was the male who seemed eager for what was to come, while she held all the control. She didn’t finish her thought, letting him use his imagination as she pushed up on her toes and pressed her mouth firmly against his. It didn’t take long until his excitement consumed him. His hands wasted no time in sliding past her hips, grabbing handfuls of her rear, and pulling her hips tight against his own. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly they could get excited. It had to be that fact that they were incubi. She’d never met a man who could go from cool and collected to rock hard that quickly. 

Before he could get too handsy in the middle of the sidewalk, she bit down on his lower lip to slow him down. The bold action seemed to make him melt. His hands slid down to cup her thighs while his body leaned more intimately against hers. When she released, he let out a soft sigh as his eyes opened to gaze at her.

As if a switch had flipped, the mischievous glint was back and he scooped her up easily. She should’ve known better than to think he’d behave. Still, there was no way he intended to put her down until they reached the alley, so she wrapped her legs around his hip, locking her ankles around his ass, and held on while he quickened his steps. He was acting as if he would burst into flames if he didn’t get to have her in the next ten seconds. 

Once they were in the shadows of the alleyway, away from prying eyes, he pushed her back against the brick and immediately pressed his lips to her neck. His kisses seemed to burn brands of possession into her skin. Though she knew they wouldn’t be any physical marks after their encounter, she would feel his hands and lips on every inch of her skin he’d touched for a few days. He pressed kisses up her neck to the base of her ear, only pausing to take her earlobe between his teeth and give it a playful tug. The soft gasp the sensation produced seemed to encourage him to do more. He always did everything and anything he could to make her feel absolutely worshipped. They all did. It was something she never thought she could grow tired of.

Dick trailed his nose back down the length of her neck, before nipping at her shoulder. The soft cry she released caused him to groan in response. It was as if her pleasure alone was causing him to feel pleasure. Raven still didn’t know exactly how things worked for incubi, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever truly figure them out. She felt his tongue taste the hollow of her throat as one of his hands slid up her thigh to grip the waistband of her panties. 

“Dick?”

She heard him curse in a language she wasn’t sure existed on earth, before he pulled his head back to look at her. His eyes practically glowed back at her, even through the darkness. She could tell he didn’t understand why she stopped him, nor did he like it, but he paused at her hesitation, which she was appreciative of. He was silent as he waited for her to continue.

“The underwear stays on.” 

His jaw dropped slightly, as if he didn’t believe she was making such an absurd rule. Still, she refused to budge.

“So does your underwear and your jeans.”

His lips pressed together, realizing he’d looked silly just moments ago. It took a moment for him to process what she was saying. Then, it clicked. 

“You’re getting revenge for what happened at the park.” It wasn’t a question.

Raven nodded, completely unapologetic. “Yep. Will that be a problem?”

The same curse fell from his lips, and he shook his head. He wanted her, and he’d have her any way she allowed him to. He took a moment to adjust his grip on her, raising her body so their hips met. She could feel how aroused he was, and she almost felt bad for restricting him like that. Almost. She knew he’d make do with the guidelines she gave, and she wasn’t disappointed.

His hips started to grind against hers in a slow, steady rhythm. While it was the material of his jeans against her panties instead of skin on skin, the movement was sensual and it felt good. It should provide him with some relief from the pause, and she just felt good from the attention he was giving her. She’d make it up to him later, and she knew he knew that, but he still couldn’t seem to stop himself from commenting.

“You know…” His hips continued to rock against hers, completely in control of his movements to draw out the act for as long as possible without making himself uncomfortable. He paused his words to suck on the area of her shoulder he’d previously nipped, causing the skin to darken. He was suddenly focused on his mission to leave a dark hickey that the collar of her sweater couldn’t hide. His mind focused, manipulating the air currents around them to allow him to keep her in place while one of his hands slid up, under her sweater and cupped her breast. She smirked against her skin as he felt her nipple harden against the fabric of her bra under the touch of his thumb.

“I know…?” Raven prompted. A gasp left her as he nipped her again, this time a little rougher. He pulled his head back so he could look at her. He wanted to see the way her skin was flushed with arousal and how her lips moved as she praised his efforts with every gasp, moan, and whisper of his name.

“You know…” Dick paused and nudged her nose with his own, getting her to look into his eyes for a moment. She knew he knew he was driving her crazy, but he still wasn’t done teasing her. She let out a sharp cry before her head fell back, eyes squeezing shut. He rolled the nipple he’d just pinched between his fingers and chuckled, liking the way she seemed to sing from his touch. “You can be positively evil sometimes, which is impressive considering you’ve never actually been to hell.”

Raven was absolutely fascinating to him. At work, she was kind and charismatic, always looking to help out her customers. In other public spaces, she was confident and always in control of herself. In the bedroom, she was a firecracker. In impulsive situations, like fooling around in an alley, she could be absolutely wicked.

Her hands moved from around his neck, trailing her nails down the front of his shirt. A groan left his lips so loudly, it seemed to echo through the empty alley. Considering how powerful he was, it made her feel proud that she could make his control slip, even if it was something as simple as the air shifting to accidentally amplify his voice. He leaned in to press his lips to her own again, as his hips picked up speed and applied a bit more pressure with every grind.

Her lips parted easily for him, and it didn’t take long before she felt his tongue slide into her mouth to tangle with her own. She tasted like tea, as she normally did after coming home from work. It was utterly arousing for him, as she knew from him telling her multiple times in the past, and once again, his hips’ movements became more urgent. 

Raven could feel his breath become heavier, and she knew he was getting close. The hand caressing her breast slid back down to join his other hand at her rear. His fingers dug into the flesh as he held her steady. His mouth pulled back from hers so he could bury his face in her neck, and she knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. One of her hands reached up to grasp his thick black hair and run her fingers through it, giving him a soft sensation to add to the fire blazing inside him. His hips bucked forward and pinned hers to the wall as he let out a loud, passionate cry.

As he came down from the high that came with his climax, her hand stroked his hair. His boxers were soaked with his load, but in the moment, she doubted he cared. He pulled his head back and pecked her lips. He took in her flushed face and half-lidded eyes, but the sight he really enjoyed was the bright red mark on her shoulder, as proven by his expression as he admired it. He was gentle as he set her down, making sure she was steady before stepping back. He ran a hand through his hair, testing how much she’d messed it up. Oh well, he could fix it later. For now they just needed to get her to her apartment without him causing too much trouble. She knew he was already looking forward to what would happen when she was comfortable in the privacy of her home.

His gaze focused on her, and he looked confused when he saw her reaching under her skirt. When he realized what she was doing, he couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face. He held out his hand, and wrapped his fingers around her panties as she placed them on his palm. He raised his eyebrows, silently questioning her reasons.

Raven shrugged, “I won’t need them for the rest of the night.”

That was all he needed to hear. His free hand reached for one of hers while the other pocketed her panties. He leaned in to peck her cheek before tugging on her arm, urging her to rush to make it to her apartment.

Maybe she should act evil more often.  



End file.
